Report:Spam
__NOWYSIWYG__ You can use this page to leave reports of spam you have found. Please leave a link to the wiki as well as a link to the spammer's contributions. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. Category:Reports type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Spam Texting me a admin just posted a coment saying i hate you. please block the admin. COMENT Some admins on logopedia keep on texting me. Can you please help me block them -Big 23 20:57, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : First, the VSTF would need to know which wiki this happened on before they could do anything about it and an issue like this may be outside of what they take care of. Second, if by "texting" you mean leaving you messages on your talk page, any notifications about poor edits, spam or block notices is not the same as saying that someone hates you. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:02, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Problem http://gotanks-dragonballs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log?page=User%3AJac2104&type=chatban Ghost&gazz (talk) 14:12, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :And what with this? 04:29, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Some spam http://admintools.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/213.229.182.19 [[User:Ajraddatz|'a']][[User Talk:Ajraddatz|'jr']] 01:39, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted, thanks Ajr --Callofduty4 (talk) 01:41, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Chanlun456 Chanlun456 is targeting Help and Help talk pages on different wikis. Sneaking in spam links in the middle of random subjects about random things. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:02, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Cleaning. -- sulfur (talk) 15:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Raycore Wiki I run http://raycore.wikia.com, and we just got hit by a spammer who made 100 junk articles. Any help deleting them would be greatly appreciated. An example: http://raycore.wikia.com/wiki/EWxEg3am5uAmO0 :Taken care of. ~ty 19:48, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Toontown Clan Wiki We have major spam editors, constantly removing pages, their actually Wikia Contributors, but still, they're removing categories, deleting whole pages, and so on. I'm getting tired of reverting their edits, and would like them blocked. We have not had a Admin there since Oct 2011, so I have already put in a Adoption Request. Help ASAP. Link: http://toontownclan.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Thanks, Klintrin1011 virtuafighter.wikia I'm not sure if I should be reporting this here (Spam) or in Vandalism. But at the virtuafighter.wikia there is a page that was created on February 5, 2011. It's about a character named Rayman who has never appeared in any of the Virtua Fighter games. http://virtuafighter.wikia.com/wiki/Rayman http://virtuafighter.wikia.com/wiki/Rayman?action=history Every time someone edits it, it's a different user but they all seem to do the same thing Loana Lalonde http://virtuafighter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Loana_Lalonde http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Loana_Lalonde http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Loana_Lalonde http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Loana_Lalonde Erick Guerra http://virtuafighter.wikia.com/wiki/User:Erick_Guerra KingErick http://virtuafighter.wikia.com/wiki/User:KingErick http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KingErick This user has also uploaded pictures and vidoes that don't belong there http://virtuafighter.wikia.com/wiki/Rayman?oldid=5244 There is no Administrator there, so there's nothing I or anyone can do about it. AnnatarWraith (talk) 20:35, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Abusing Power Ok an admin on Regular Show Wiki has been abusing his powers. He been blocking people for no reason. He's been harassing people and threatening to kill people in real life and going on Adventure Time Wiki and threatening to kill people. Well what some members been telling me. He doesn't even follow the rules of Wikia and Regular Show Wiki. Please help! Oh and by the way his name is SaberSworn. Brook♥BrooklynneMoon (talk) ~ Rocking Your World View ~ 04:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :You have to Wikia Staff about the problem. This is out from our scope. 04:25, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Narutopedia We have been having spams like this many times nowadays. Something needs to be black-listed or a filter is required?— UltimateSupreme (Talk) 07:13, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not sure this is spam, it's a link to the correct Russian version of the page, I think (Don't speak russian), looks like someone was confused with the edit procedure. -- RandomTime 07:46, November 22, 2012 (UTC)